masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Citadel Navy
The Citadel Navy was an immense force created by the Citadel council after the passage of the Citadel Military Act in 2193. It wasn't until 2200 that the force was created but it began to serve it's sole purpose; to relieve pressure from the dwindling number of exhausted Spectres. The Citadel Navy is a lone entity from the militaries of the council races and has different standards. Overview The Citadel Navy began development after the passing of the Citadel Military Act. It is a property of all council races; human, turian, asari, and salarian, and as such it consists of each. In the beginning, the personnel were all council races to ensure a stable balance of power but as the Citadel Navy began competing with the private militaries of the council races, a new recruiting method was proposed. The Soldier Creation Act was passed as a way of creating a near limitless supply of soldiers. The Citadel Navy consists of only one branch which operates in all aspects of war. Their fleet has starship designs unused by any other military in the galaxy and an arsenal that far surpasses that of any army the galaxy has seen before. The military receives funding from the council governments, citadel businesses, and charitable tycoons. Personnel & Infantry The entire Citadel Navy once consisted of council races but complications arose when a decrease in military personnel was realised in the private militaries of the council races. This was resolved from the Soldier Creation Act. The act granted the council the power to create an army of genetically-modified clones of only the most elite soldiers from several races; turian, human, salarian, asari, krogan, and drell. Though they were technically clones, these soldiers were not identical to there genetic donors and were often born as the different gender. These clones received training from a select number of normal soldiers. Human soldiers were based off of Commander Shepards genetic material, the krogan were based off of Urdnot Grunts genes, the turians were based from Garrus Vakarians genetics, the salarian soldiers were based off Captain Kirrahe, the drell were based from Thane Krios, and the asari were based from Tela Vasir. These soldiers were given genetic and cybernetic enhancements to increase their effectiveness and efficiency. There would later be a revision of the Soldier Creation Act; the Soldier Creation Act of 2230. This bill would allow the council to begin creating supersoldiers of only one species but a completely new species. Called only Chimera, these soldiers have begun to replace the entire Citadel Navy due to their enhanced capabilities and die-hard loyalty to the council. Naval Force The Naval force of the Citadel Navy is the most powerful naval force in Citadel-Space. The navy has dozens of vessel classifications, most of which are not employed by the rest of the galactic community. They also make use of marine forces which act as boarding parties and first-in forces. Ship Classifications FRIGATES: The frigates that are employed by the Citadel Navy are similar in comparison to that of the SR-2 Normandy. The key difference that they have with the Normandy is that they are already equipped with devices that the Normandy would consider upgrades. These frigates, dubbed Normandy-class Frigates are equipped with Javelin Torpedoes, Thanix Cannons, Silaris Heavy Armor, Multicore Shielding, Helios Thruster Modules, a Modular Probe Bay, and an Argus Advanced Mineral Scanner. CRUISERS: The cruisers employed by the Citadel Navy, Magnus-class Cruisers, are the backbone of the Citadel's naval force. It is equipped with advanced defenses including Silaris armor and Multicore shielding aswell as Ballistics Defense Technology. The armament consists of GARDIAN, Thanix Cannons, Arrowhead Torpedos, and one Apex Linear Cannon. The Magnus-class also has a small bay which holds Bombadier Drones. DESTROYERS: The Citadel Navy has destroyers, naval vessels that no race but humans had and that wasn't since the time of sea ships. The Citadel Navy uses Praetorian-class Destroyers, metal masses of death and fire. They are defended by the advanced Maxis Heavy Ship Armor, armor plating that defends the ship more heavily than Silaris could. The ship also has Ballistics Defense Technology and Multicore shielding but their defining traits come from their armament. Equipped with two Apex Linear Cannons, a Thanix Cannon, Arrowheads, and an Archer Torpedo System, Praetorians are some of the most deadly ships in the known galaxy. CARRIERS: The Citadel Navy makes use of the typical cruiser design, large, slow, and heavy. The Albatross-class Carriers carry out their purpose wonderfully; to provide support through fighters, interceptors, and bombers. Carriers stay far away from battles but are capable of providing support in more ways than transporting smaller vessels; they are armed with Nexus Long-Range Directed-Energy Particle Weapon which burns through hulls and shields easily. The ship also has GARDIAN and BDT which protects it from incoming hostile fire. SHIELD SHIPS: The first class of it's kind, the Aegis-class Shield Ship was a vessel designed to be a moving barrier. Outfitted with extremely dense Atlas Heavy Armor, the strongest ship armor created by the citadel community, and powerful Omnicore Shielding, Shield ships are near-indestructable. All this heavy defense slows the ship almost to the level of a carrier but the ship makes up for it with its armament. The Aegis-class is armed with a Nexus Particle Weapon, Apex Linear Cannons, and Archer Torpedo Systems along with GARDIAN and BDT. In standard combat, shield ships line the fleet's perimeter and act as a frontline vanguard, defending the rest of the fleet like shields. DREADNOUGHTS: The Citadel Navy uses a dreadnought design known as the Citadel-class Dreadnought. These ships are the standard size of a dreadnought and armed to the teeth with various weapons including Apex Linear Cannons, Nexus Particle Cannons, Archer Torpedoes, GARDIAN, OMEGA-Type Energy Cannons which are extremely destructive. Citadel-class Dreadnoughts are also heavily defended with Atlas Heavy Armor, Omnicore Shielding, and BDT. Despite their strength, the Citadel Navy only has a minimal amount of them because of their cost. Arsenal Armor Soldiers in the Citadel Navy are equipped with many different armor types but most notably Explorer Armor. The council has recently given funding for study into a new armor type. The outcome was the Praetorian Armor, a design rarely seen in the galaxy. Though bulkier, rougher, and less sleak in appearance, the Praetorian armor provides enhanced reflexes and strength and full defense against ballistics, energy weaponry, biotics, and environmental threats. Weapons ASSAULT RIFLES & CARBINES A list of automatic rifles and carbines employed by infantrymen of the Citadel Navy. *M-135 Spear *M-140 Crossbow *M-145 Jackhammer SHOTGUNS A list of short-range burst-fire weapons employed by the Citadel Navy. *M-125 Minotaur *M-130 Pitbull *M-137 Crusher SNIPER RIFLES A list of long-range rifles employed by the Citadel Navy sniper force. *M-127 Longshot *M-150 Sparrow *M-155 Cobra PISTOLS A list of small sidearms employed by all members of the Citadel Navy. *M-110 Hornet *M-105 Pincer *M-100 Stinger HEAVY WEAPONS A list of high-strength weaponry employed by the Citadel Navy. *M-126 Pulsar *M-134 Fragmite Grenade Launcher *M-141 Gungnir Rocket Launcher Vehicles Many of the vehicles that the Citadel Navy uses are models used by the rest of the galaxy. The M35 Mako has become widely used due to it's advanced mobility and capability. With the help of Commander Shepard, the council also managed to get their hands on the blueprints for the M44 Hammerhead which has become a very familiar unit in the navy because of it'ss versatility. The navy also uses new gunship designs like the A87 Beetle and the A90 Locust. The Citadel Navy also makes use of sea-faring vessels, the most notable being the S11 Strider. Notable Personnel Category:Army Category:Factions